fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoka/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Hinoka (Fates) Bound Hero Battle * "You ready, Takumi? We'll fight just as planned. They'll see the power of siblings who trains together." (Intro with Takumi) Summoned * "I'm Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. I have a reputation as a warrior princess. So, happy to hit the battlefield for you!" Home * "I was just tending to my pegasus. Their wings are so downy in a few places. Want to feel it for yourself?" * "My retainers, Azama and Setsuna, might not seem like they're all that on task. But I can totally count on them!" * "You can depend on me completely. There's something about you. For some reason, I feel like you're family!" * "Whew! Enough training for today. Need to stay in top shape to keep everyone I hold dear totally safe." * "I appreciate how hard you work here, but pace yourself. People would be very sad if you got hurt somehow." * "You're Kiran, right? Whew, I found you! I bring greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend). * "Hey, you! I just finished grooming my pegasus and was wondering if you'd like to take a ride with us. I've been wanting something to do to bring us closer together, and this is perfect! We can talk while we admire the view, soaring through the sky— you'll love it! Hm? We're already close? That's really sweet...and I'm a little embarrassed now. Well, I still think a joyride through the skies is in order— you coming?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I wonder where Azama and Setsuna are. You never know with those two!" * "Just shout any time you need help. I'll come running!" * "You have a divine weapon? Neat! My brothers do too." * "I wanna get stronger. No, I have to get stronger." * "I sometimes wonder if I should be more graceful and gentle. You know, a princess." * "*chuckle*" * "I take very good care of my pegasus. I should be doing it now." * "*laughs* You can't fight in battle, so I'm happy to help you. More than happy." Map * "Let's go." * "Got it!" * "Yes?" Level Up * "Nothing will scare me now." (5-6 stats up) * "Well done! Now to try even harder!" (3-4 stats up) * "That is not good enough. I have to do better!" (1-2 stats up) * "Well? Do I seem stronger than I was before?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here to help!" * "I won't lose!" * "Clear the way!" * "I can do this!" Defeat * "Too strong..." Hinoka (Blue Sky Warrior) Summoned *"I'm Hinoka, a princess of Hoshido. If you need my help to win a fight, just call on me and my bow! We'll pierce through your enemies, rows at a time!" Home *"I've spent my life training to be a warrior so I never had time to learn domestic skills like cooking or sewing. But learning a less warlike skill may help broaden my horizons... What do you think?" *"Kinshi are legendary giant birds, native to my homeland. I'd love to someday take you to Hoshido so we can watch them soar across the skies together." *"I know you've got plenty of experience with all sorts of Heroes, but let me give you some advice... When it comes to choosing a retainer, do your research! Otherwise, you may be in for a rude awakening..." *"I'm gonna get myself pumped up for the next fight with a short jog. Wanna come with?" *"When it comes to taking down a flying target, nothing beats a bow. But using one requires the proper technique. So I don't slack off when it comes to training. I'm out there each and every day!" *"Am I...in the right place? Is Kiran here? Perfect! I bring greetings from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) *"You sure put in a hard day's work in that last battle. I've gotta say, it's impressive watching you out there! Heh, my fighting was worthy of a warrior princess? Aw, shucks. Thanks for saying! Although... I wasn't always a warrior like I am now. When I was younger, I was more like a typical little girl. But then, something... happened... And afterward, I decided I would learn how to fight. Ever since, I've been training to hone my battle skills. And I'm glad I did, too! Otherwise, I'd have never been summoned here, and I'd never have the chance to fight by your side. Heh, I should be sending a thank-you note to my past self. Umm... Well, that was all a little embarrassing to say out loud, so I'm gonna go for a stroll in the sky. And you're coming with!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Did you call for me?" *"You've got to get up pretty early to sneak up on me." *"Kinshi are giant birds that live in my homeland, Hoshido." *"There's no weapon better suited for taking down a flying target than a bow." *"When it comes to a fight in the skies, you can count on me." *"Hinoka, moving out! Yeah, that sounds good." *"Being here, flying through the skies with you? Nothing makes me happier." Map *"I got this." *"Got 'em in my sights!" *"Time to fly!" Level Up *"I feel the power surging through me. OK, Hinoka, you can do this!" (5-6 stats up) *"All right! Let's keep on training!" (3-4 stats up) *"Maybe my head was too in the clouds..." (1-2 stats up) *"Now I'm even better prepared for battle! Let's get out there!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"It's all on this shot!" *"I won't need a second arrow!" *"Clear the mind..." *"Hit your target, Hinoka!" Defeat *"Shot down..." Hinoka (Hostile Springs) Summoned * "Who's there? I'm bathing in here! Don't you have any manners?" Home * "Time to get dressed... W-wait a minute! Where's Setsuna? Ah. I guess she's not here." * "In Hoshido, it's a custom to go to the hot springs in winter. They're just the thing to warm up when it's cold out." * "Even if it feels good, don't spend too much time soaking in the hot water. You'll get light-headed." * "Sure, you're welcome to join me at the hot spring." * "Lately, it's been battle after battle... We've earned this, and we need it, too. Taking care of yourself is vital." * "Somehow I wandered all the way here, looking for my clothes... Back to Friend's castle!" (Greeting from friend) * "What wonderful water! I was able to fully relax and recover from all those battles I've been fighting... It's a little strange to be fighting in a towel, but it's perfect for cooling off. Let's leave it at that. I got a little nervous when I ran into that Nohrian princess... But nobody wanted to ruin the mood. In this world, we are allies, after all. We were able to soak side by side without quarrel. Just thinking about it makes me want to take another quick dip... Next time, I'll invite Sakura and Setsuna!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "We heading out? Give me a minute to change. Oh, wait... I don't have anything to change into." * "Don't even think about sneaking up on me right now." * "There's nothing more refreshing than a cool breeze after a dip in a hot spring." * "Finding time to relax is important. Especially when you're at war." * "I wasn't asleep! I'm always alert!" * "The second I slip into a hot spring, every muscle in my body relaxes..." * "Whoever took my towel is going to pay!" Map * "Hmm..." * "Where's the hot spring?" * "Time to work up a sweat." Level Up * "I feel as light as a feather! Must be that rejuvenating water." (5-6 stats up) * "I'm feeling good... Just a little bit of a soak, and I'll be ready to go!" (3-4 stats up) * "There's no way I can give it my all dressed only in a towel!" (1-2 stats up) * "What a feeling! That hot spring... Wow!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I was busy!" * "The water's fine!" * "I don't even need armor!" * "N-no peeking!" Defeat * "Suddenly I'm chilly..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes